Saving The World
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Maia Lewis is a regular little girl. The world has secrets, not her... Or does she?


**Hi everyone. I am new to this writing site. My best friend has convinced me to join and give it a shot, so here I am. I'm a writer on and will post stories on both here and Fanfiction.**

 **By the way, this is my first time writing my Shadowhunters story and for the category. I hope you enjoy it. But, please don't be too hard on me, okay? Thank you.**

 **Chapter One**

Maia Lewis is not related to her older best friend Simon Lewis. They just have a common last name. What Simon doesn't know is, his nine-year-old best friend is part mundane but has purple eyes, which she covers up by 'contacts'. Really, Maia uses magic but it is undetected to the Shadow World. Such as, Valentine if he ever collects Warlocks, and the Clave.

Maia's uncle, is the famous Brooklyn, New York, Warlock, Magnus Bane. He has raised her like his own since her parents were taken to the Clave for being in Valentine's Inner Circle.

Maia has learned from Magnus that Valentine is a murdering psychopath. She has asked Magnus why she is pretending to be mundane and going to a mundane school. He told her it's to 'go into hiding and undercover' for him and Simon's best friend Clary Fray's mother Jocelyn.

Why she is undercover is to protect Clary and keep her from learning about the Shadow World.

Magnus has one rule for Maia to obey. Only use a small amount of magic and use a large amount to protect Clary from anyone and everyone from the Shadow World.

Magnus knows Maia's passion, for music. She writes her own songs and is the singer with Simon for his band with Clary and some girl Maia doesn't like.

With Simon, the girl and Clary, they are at the 'gig' where they are booked to perform. Near a club that Maia is going to go into to go back to Magnus.

Maia normally has purple eyes but her 'contacts' are blue. She has blonde hair and freckles on her face.

Wearing a black sparkly dress with running shoes, Maia has her blonde hair down and straight – like normal. Meeting up with the group after performing and getting hot chocolate that Clary bought, Maia stays close to Clary.

"Hey, Maia, what are these tattoos?" Clary asks gently tracing Maia's runes that are invisible to everyone but the Shadow World. Well, Maia uses magic to cover them from the untrained eye. Somehow, Maia knows that Clary isn't mundane. Not fully at least, "Gosh, I am losing my mind!" Clary complains putting her face in her hands.

"Clary, you're eighteen. I'm nine. Would you like me to go home with you if your mom agrees?"

"Yes! Maybe you both could explain this." Pulling out her stele, Maia nods, "You don't look surprised or confused."

"That's because I'm not." Maia admits. Seeing Simon and the girl come toward them, Maia gobbles down her hot chocolate to sooth her throat and takes a bite of Clary's cookie, "Ready?" The tiny girl looks at the eighteen-year-olds.

"So, what is the name of the band again?" Clary asks Simon as the girl passes Clary her spray paint set. _Man, I want my own stray paint set!_ Maia smiles as she gets lost in her thoughts.

Getting bumped into, Maia looks at Clary to see Jace Wayland along with his adopted siblings Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. _Great. Just great._

Walking over to her friends and Clary, Maia makes sure to take Clary's hand. There is going to be lots of explaining to do.

"Hi, I'm Maia." Maia greets Jace, giving him and the others a pointed look to play along. Catching it, Jace and the others nod.

"Hi, I'm Jace. Jace Wayland. These are, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. So for a mundane you must have the Sight." Jace speaks to the two girls in front of them.

"Jace, we have to go." Alec stresses.

"Wait!" Clary shouts as the three Shadowhunters leave to just enter the club. Seeing Simon and the girl chance after Clary, they enter the Downworlders club. Sighing, Maia goes after them.

In the club, Maia moves through the crowd with ease. Seeing her tall best friend, Simon, with the girl at the bar, Maia hurries over to them.

"Where is Clary?" Maia asks in a hurry. Seeing glowing blue eyes looking at her, Maia narrows her eyes into a glare. Taking in the scene, Maia spots her friends and Clary.

"Crap!" Maia growls. _Demons. There always have to be demons._

Running over quickly, Maia pulls out her sword, just like Jace is using, and grabs the back of Clary's shirt with her other hand. Pulling Clary back with a strong tug, Maia swiftly puts herself in the way of the demon's attack. Turning her blade in such a way to kill the demon, Izzy joins into battle along with Alec.

"Nice, Maia!" Jace smirks happy that his best friend is back to fighting demons.

Flipping Jace off with an innocent look on her face, Maia starts laughing with glee.

"What are they?" Maia hears Clary speak once the battle ends.

"Demons." Maia jumps and whirls around to face her uncle whom was watching behind Maia and Clary. Shooting her uncle a glare, Maia feels Clary take her hand.

"What are you talking about? Are you going crazy? Am I going crazy?" Clary questions in a worry.

"Clary, you need to sit down." Maia speaks up pointing to the table Izzy was on dancing as a distraction.

"No, Maia, if that is even your name!" Clary shouts walking out on them. Cursing under his breath, Magnus points to the exit for Maia to follow Clary.

Nodding sadly, Maia runs out her uncle's club. Standing in the alleyway as Clary climbs into the taxi at the side of the highway, Maia opens a portal knowing she has to aim for a location near Clary's.

Stepping through the portal, Maia runs straight and cuts across yards, to Clary's. Once arriving, Maia knocks on the store's door and Dot, Maia's warlock friend, appears in a blink of an eye. Seeing the nine-year-old, Dot relaxes and opens the door letting her inside.

"I saw Circle Members at the club. I tried very hard to throw them off from finding us." Maia whispers to the older warlock.

"Thank you." Dot says giving Maia a hug, "Now go up and help Jocelyn explain things to Clary."

"Okay." Heading up the stairs carefully, Maia knocks on the apartment's door before letting herself inside. Seeing Jocelyn and Clary looking at the door, Maia sighs.

"Maia is a part of this other world?" Clary rounds onto her mom.

"Yes." Jocelyn answers calmly, "Same with Luke."

"My brain is on fire." Clary admits as she sits down.

"I know I should have told you soon," Jocelyn starts but trails of so Maia continues.

"Me too, Clary. I should have told you about me, but I was waiting for you to know about our world first."

"And what are you?"

"Part Shadowhunter and part warlock."

"What does that mean?"

"I have both angel and demon blood in my body. My uncle Magnus is full blown warlock. A warlock has magic. A Shadowhunter is a protector of the human race and Downworlders. They keep order and clean up after sloppy people." Maia explains.

"And what am I?"

"Shadowhunter. Just like your mom." Nodding, Clary sighs.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Maia."

"It's fine. You freaked out. It's explainable."

"THEY'RE HERE! THE CIRCLE!" Dot shouts appearing out of nowhere once again to Jocelyn and Maia.

"Kids, go to Luke." Jocelyn orders. Annoyed she can't stay and fight the Circle members, Maia drags Clary with her to Dot.

"What? Mom!" Clary cries out as tears fill her eyes.

"They are very bad people Clary. Murderers. I want you to go to Luke and stay safe." Jocelyn frowns and looks to Maia, "Oh, don't be upset Maia. From what I heard you fought demons."

Smirking, Maia and Clary are both pulled into hugs.

"Go." Jocelyn orders once more before Maia nods with Clary, and the two of them go to Luke.

Arriving to the police station that Luke works at, Maia and Clary enters the building. Climbing up the stairs, they are stopped by a female detective that Luke works with. She's leaving for the night, Maia guesses.

"Oh, Clary, what are you and the little girl doing here?" Maia mentally rolls her eyes.

"We are here to see Luke." Sighing in annoyance as the detective lady leaves the building, Clary turns to Maia.

"Is it because I'm tiny that people really think I am little?" Maia asks out of the blue.

"I have no idea." Pouting, Clary starts to giggle before gasping, "We have to get to Luke."

Rushing toward the offices and evidence room, Clary suddenly gets tackled to the ground. Covering Clary's mouth, Clary freezes seeing purple eyes staring down below while Maia is back on her feet.

"What? Can't a warlock be clumsy a little?" Maia questions to the audience below. Clary is luckily hidden from danger, "So, why are Circle Members poking the werewolf?"

"Get down here, warlock." One of the members growls.

"Why? Do I smell the chance that the big, bad, Val-." Maia gets cut off.

"You have no right to say his name!"

"Valentine." Maia smirks. Clary has seen Maia's smirks, but not this one. It's dark, "Come at me, fool."

Hearing this 'member's' snarl, Maia makes her way to the stairs.

"Oh this will be fun!" Maia says rubbing her hands together like the battle is a game.

Peeking around the corner, Clary watches the battle before getting tugged back by her hair. Looking up, the man has a circle scar on his side of the neck.

"Hmm, seems like I have caught a Shadowhunter."

"Hey, assbutt!" Clary hears Maia call out. Whimpering at the pain and the man pulls out a sword, Clary screams. Blinking when the guy lets go, Clary finds a sword sticking out of his forehead. Feeling his blood on her face, Clary looks at Maia who is now in front of her, "Sorry about the blood."

"Maia, you could have hurt or killed Clary!" Luke scowls.

"Oops?" Noticing that Maia is fighting a laugh, Luke is as well, "Don't worry, Clary, I missed you by," Maia pauses, "We have to leave. Go to the Institute."

"What? What about my mom? What about Dot?" Clary hisses getting angry.

"Luke will check it out."

"No, Maia! We go. All together." Clary argues. Tilting her head back in surrender, Maia knows she has to do this.

"Fine. But if there is danger, we handle it and you, Clary, take cover. Deal?"

"Deal." Knowing Luke so well from the last few years of knowing Clary and Simon, Maia whispers her plan to get in and out of the building. Luke will arrive when Clary phones him and he will be in the area.

Running in the rain, Clary arrives first to an alleyway with Maia hot on her heels. Hearing a howl, Clary pauses but when Maia starts to climb up the brick wall gracefully.

"Hurry." Maia whispers to Clary before they hear a crack of thunder. Helping Clary up onto the wall, Maia leads the way to the apartment through the outdoor greenhouse with Clary holding her hand.

Reaching the apartment, Clary goes to enter but Maia stops her.

"It's not safe. The Circle Members trashed the shop." Maia speaks quietly to her friend as she is ready for battle. A sword in her right hand and magic flowing into the palm of her left. Quietly turning the knob of the door, Clary is scared but is running on adrenaline.

As Clary pushes the door open, Maia barges in and with a snap of her fingers, there is a glow coming from her hand. Tossing the glow thing into the air, the whole shop lights up. Entering the building, Clary smells smoke.

"Mom." Clary whispers rushing up the stairs to the apartment. Growling under her breath, Maia follows. Running through the open door, Maia spots Dot and Clary. Seeing a demonic aura around Dot, Maia approaches the two quickly. Hearing Clary scream, Maia rounds the corner and stabs Dot whom is in demon form.

As the demon falls, Maia gags seeing demon acid and blood all over her clothes and skin when the demon explodes. Turning to Clary, she is holding onto the wall in shock. Maia could see Clary's blood from the demon bite.

"Here I am complaining about myself, and you're hurt. Sit down." Maia orders.

"Maia? Why is everything fuzzy?" Clary whispers as she slides down the wall and is now sitting.

"Relax and focus on my voice." Maia kneels down in front of Clary and continues to talk to her friend as she uses her magic to heal Clary. Once healed, Maia hears footsteps as she gently lays Clary's unconscious body on the ground.

Grabbing her sword, Maia rounds on the person, swiftly getting to her feet. Just missing Jace by a centimeter, Maia rolls her eyes. Seeing his angel aura around him, Maia knows he isn't a shapeshifter.

"What happened?" Jace asks amused, "Did you get the mundane drunk?"

"No. Now, stay here." Maia orders once more, beginning her search for the real Dot, and Clary's mom, Jocelyn. Finding the place empty and Clary's room turned to pretty much, ash. Maia finds a half burnt picture of Clary, Luke and Jocelyn, so Maia breaks the rules Magnus has set. Restoring the photo with her magic, Maia pockets the photo for protection.

Arriving back to Clary and Jace, Maia retracts her sword and puts it in her sweater pocket.

"Let's go." Maia speaks sadly before grabbing Clary's phone and calls Luke. Hearing him pick up as they slowly walk down the stairs, Luke informs her that the coast is clear of Circle Members.

Leaving the shop and apartment, the two Shadow Children make their way to their home, the Institute of New York.


End file.
